Caroline Maddox (1825-)
}} Siblings Children of John and Jane Maddox. All born in Isleworth. *George Maddox (18/12/1812) *Eliza Maddox (30/03/1815) *Eliza Maddox (06/04/1816) *Jane Maddox (22/07/1818) *John Maddox (29/09/1820) *William Maddox (29/01/1823) *'Caroline Maddox (06/02/1825)' *Rosina Maddox (27/11/1827) *Joseph Maddox (10/04/1830) *Thomas Maddox (05/02/1832) *Emma Maddox (08/1833) *Sarah Maddox (02/06/1836) In 1841, only Caroline, Rosanna and Emma are with the parents. In this census, both parents are listed as 45. However, ages in 1841 were rounded to the nearest 5, and often unreliable. They were unlikely 45, as their eldest child would have been 29 at the time. A Jane Maddox, 84, died in Brentford in 1870. *Caroline Maddox (1825-1896), m. 1843 John Shaw; then m. 1849 John Sedgwick (1824-1890), lived in Brentford **William Sedgwick (1851-1931), m. 1873 Eliza Chandler (1850-1891); then m. 1897 Louisa Elizabeth Goble (1869-1937), lived in Brentford ***Jane Sedgwick (1883-1970), m. 1902 George Whittle (1877-1944), lived in Weybridge ****George Thomas Whittle (1902-1992), m. 1924 Betsy Jane Williams (1903-1976), lived in Weybridge *****I. C. C. J. Whittle (1924), m. 1942 John Douglas Garner (1918-1998) *****Joan Doris Whittle (1926-1999), lived in Twickenham, then King's Lynn *****Betty Grace Whittle (1928-2009), m. 1944 Geoffrey Ernest Hince (1925-1995); then m. 1971 Charles Power, lived in Hanworth, then Twickenham, then Wymondham, then Thetford *****George Thomas Frederick Williams Whittle (1930-1930) *****L. E. Whittle (1932), m. 1955 Valerie Yvonne Hurr (1933-2006); then m. 1980 J. A. F. Parsons (1928) *****Jack Charles George Whittle (1934-2006), m. 1959 M. Huxley (1936); then m. 1975 D. D. Whittle, lived in Warminster, then Ferndown *****S. B. D. Whittle (1936), m. 1958 D. E. J. Rowles (1935) *****N. A. Whittle (1938), m. 1955 P. G. Smith (1932) *****Christine Josephine Whittle (1941-1992), m. 1958 J. M. Allerton (1938) ****Albert Edward Whittle (1904-1972), m. 1930 Doris Little, lived in Weybridge ****Doris Whittle (1906-1907) ****Thomas William Whittle (1908-1974), m. 1934 Alice Agnes Cheeseman (1915-1938); then m. 1939 Mary Ann Scally (d.2007), lived in Weybridge *****C. M. J. Whittle (1935) *****M. P. Whittle (1939) *****T. W. Whittle (1942) *****J. Whittle (1947) ****Doris Jane Whittle (1910-2004), m. 1930 Edward Rosewell, lived in Weybridge *****R. R. Rosewell (1936), m. 1965 P. E. Ramsey *****F. D. R. Rosewell (1948) ****Jack Sidney Whittle (1913-1989), m. 1946 D. B. C. Maris, lived in Weybridge *****E. Whittle (1947) ****William Frederick Whittle (1915-2004), m. 1940 Edith Emma Cherrett (1917-1995), lived in Weybridge *****G. Whittle (1942) ****Robert Arthur Whittle (1918-1977), m. 1939 D. Plumbridge (1919), lived in Weybridge *****D. F. Whittle (1942), m. 1961 M. J. Fruish *****S. Whittle (1945) *****R. J. Whittle (1946) ****P. D. Whittle (1920), m. 1943 John J. Maher *****M. C. Maher (1943), m. 1960 M. J. Allen *****Graham John Maher (1951-2002), m. 1971 E. V. Page ****James Alfred Whittle (1921-1982), m. 1959 A. Glass ****G. M. Whittle (1925), m. 1941 Robert Butler *****R. E. J. Butler (1942), m. 1960 J. Mccluskey *****C. A. Butler (1947) *****G. R. Butler (1951) ****C. F. Whittle (1928), m. 1952 E. M. Walsh *****E. E. J Whittle (1952) *****S. M. Whittle (1954) *****S. A. Whittle (1956) ***Lily Harriet Sedgwick (1898-?), m. 1915 James Russell, lived in Brentford ****Daisy Louisa Russell (1916-1978), m. 1933 Thomas E McCarthy, lived in Brentford **Caroline Parkins (1861-1920), m. 1880 George Robert Parkins (1853-1906), lived in Brentford ***Caroline Emma Parkins (1884-1922), m. 1903 Oliver William Yeates (1878-1948), lived in Brentford ****Lilian Florence Yeates (1907-), m. 1927 Oliver J Harris ****Olive Harriet Yeates (1911-1979), m. 1930 Bernard Sidney Saggers (1908-) ****Ethel M Yeates (1913), m. 1934 Albert Frank Ilbrey (1908-1987) ****May A Yeates (1915), m. 1939 Ronald S Smith ****Joan E Yeates (1922-1923) ***James George Parkins (1886-1941), m. 1907 Jessie Huggett (1886-1947), lived in Brentford ****Jessie Florence Parkins (1908-1998), m. 1931 Arthur West, lived in Hillingdon ***Florence Ann Parkins (1889-1976), m. 1912 Charles G H Parkins ****Florence Caroline Jacobs (1913-1995), m. 1930 Wilfred Robert Allen (1909-1992), lived in Buckinghamshire __SHOWFACTBOX__